One Year On The Island Of Hell
by Alaythassa
Summary: Diary challenge from SuzakuLordOfSouth. Follow Sherry McMallow as she is stranded on the beautiful yet deadly island of Banoi and struggles to survive. One chapter every day. Rating M.
1. Day 001

_Hey guys._

_This is a challenge from my sister, SuzakuLordOfSouth. She wanted me to choose a character from a fandom and then write a diary as this particular charcter for one year. So, here my choice is. An OFC for Dead Island. I love this game. _

_Hope you like it._

* * *

17th of July 2013

Dear Diary,

I don't really know where to start, what to write. In fact, this is the first time I am 'recording' my memories on paper. If not for the fact that my mother-in-law told me this would be something I wouldn't regret in the future when I would have children, I wouldn't do this.

She also told me to introduce myself to my diary first, before filling it with memories. Great.

Well, it could have been worse.

Let me introduce myself then. My name is Sherry McMallow (I still can't believe that I'm actually married!) and I'm 28 years of age. I have brown hair and blue eyes. I just married my husband Mike McMallow a few days ago and am currently on my honeymoon with him.

He lies next to me, sleeping, snoring softly. How come I never knew that he is a snorer?

I've been in a relationship with him since my parents threw me out at the age of 17. They didn't like that I didn't want to follow their religious belief or 'the right path' as they called it and told me to get out of the fucking house and to never come back until I had made up my mind. Nice.

I cried a lot back then and slept the first three nights of my new life under the bridge in our town. I was getting hungry and attempted to steal something in our local grocery store. The owner catched me, though, and when he started yelling, my knight in shining armor appeared. Mike. He told the owner off and payed for the bread I attempted to steal. He even invited me to dinner in the diner down the road. I couldn't really believe it. When I asked him why he was being so nice to me, he just smiled and said I looked like I was hungry and that he couldn't turn on his back on a damsel in distress. I thought it was rather cheesy back then, but today I cherish it like nothing else.

He and his mother, Caroline, helped me get a place at the Homeless Sanctuary in the middle of town and to get me a job at the butchery. It wasn't the best place to stay, but I learned quite a lost about the right amount of pressure you have to use to cut through bone and how to peel the skin off of a dead animal. Things that are helping me considerably today while making diner.

I worked there for one year and moved into my own apartement in the north of the city. Mike and I started dating shortly afterwards. He was so nervous and so shy about it all and when he started rambling I just kissed him on the mouth. One reason was to shut him up, the other was to let him know that I was willing to give him a chance.

After being together for ten years, we finally decided to tie the knot and marry.

And here I am.

Currently I am sitting on the bed, writing. I will probably go to sleep as soon as I close this diary, because the day has been rather exhausting. I mean, we flew all the way from Orlando, Florida to Royal Palms Resort, Banoi, Papua New Guinea. We had to change plane like three times and everytime we had to run to catch the next one.

That doesn't say I'm not happy to be here, though.

Mike saved a lot of money to get us where we are right now. It is one of the finer rooms of the hotel with a balcony overlooking the sea and the bungalows and an inbuilt jacuzzi in the bathroom. We didn't really have the time to try out that one, but I'm certainly going to put it to good use tomorrow.

We are scheduled to have a boat trip around the island at 10 AM tomorrow and I'm really exited about it. I have never been to a tropical island before and although I looked at a few pictures back home, I'm sure it will be much more breathtaking to see the island in nature.

Alright, I think I have written enough for one night. I hope Mike is not going to read this once our honeymoon is over. I can already see his laughing face.

Well, see you soon

Sherry


	2. Day 002

_Dead Island belongs to Techland and Deep Silver. I am only borrowing the characters. _

* * *

18th of July 2013

Dear Diary,

good God, I'm really going to go through with this, am I not? I can't really believe it myself that I actually write a diary. I was always afraid that if I did write one, someone would come and read it, getting to know my deepest feelings. So I didn't. Well, there's always a first time for everything, is there?

So I have to tell you about my day, right? Might as well do it.

Mike woke up so late this morning that we had to run down to get breakfast. They had a huge buffet with baguettes, bread, cornflakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, fruits and so on. It was awesome. We managed to fill our plates with a large variety before the buffet closed and went to the outside balcony to a place beneath an umbrella. It was really nice there and when we started to eat, we vowed to each other to wake up earlier tomorrow to have full access to the good food.

When we were done, Mike took the plates inside while I stayed outside to smoke a cigarette. One of my few traits that really put Mike on edge. But I already smoked when we met so when he told me I should quit, it evaporated into the biggest fight we ever had. We made up two days later, but I never even considered quitting. When he told me he was okay with it, as long as I didn't overdo it, I was really pleased. I don't know what I would have done if I lost him due to my bad habits.

Mike came back when I just finished my cigarette and we went to the pier where the boat was. We arrived shortly before 10 and soon after, a man emerged from the boat. He introduced himself as Botame and seemed to be a native. He ushered us into the boat and we set sail.

The island is just beautiful. My right finger was practically glued to the camera button and Mike told me I looked like a paparazzi. He laughed his ass off and almost fell into the water, had I not grabbed the front of his shirt. It was my turn to smirk.

We sailed through the bay and around the island clockwise. We saw the only city on Banoi, Moresby also known as Port Moresby and Botame told us some information that seemed to be well reversed. According to him, Moresby was founded by Australian settlers in 1895 but wasn't really considered important until a couple of years ago. When the government of Papua New Guinea came to the conclusion that the criminal rate in Moresby was the highest in the whole country, they tried to change that. The police force gained a higher budget and new recruits were searched. They also tried to improve the living conditions and reform the economy to get more jobs for the people, but things didn't become as planed. Because of this, the tourists in the resort are told to stay away from Moresby or to enter it with a well-known guide only.

I didn't really want to go into the city, because I didn't want to get robbed. Happened once so I'm always extra cautious. Mike seemed to share my opinion, because he shuddered.

When the boat braced the jungle, Botame told us that his people lived in the heart of it and where called Fore. He pronounced it For-ay. He also told us that they had a very interesting culture, but didn't want to be disturbed by nosy foreigners. It would be better for us if we left them alone and in piece.

The boat trip ended and as soon as I stood on the pier again, I glanced at my watch. It was already 2 PM and lunch would be closed soon in our hotel. We managed to get back just in time again and vowed continuously to be early tomorrow. I had steak with a really tasty pepper sauce while Mike preferred a vegetable lasagne. After we had eaten, we went to our room to pack our beach bags. I set the timer in my watch to get off before the dinner buffet (I love my watch. It has a timer and it's water proof. Yeah!) and we went to the beach, our hands entwined. It was really awesome to take a swim in salty water. Mike suddenly started laughing and I didn't know why. Then he dipped me under.

We played like children for the next three hours and then my watch went off. The towels and the soft wind were enough to dry us off in half an hour and when we returned to the hotel, we were finally able to eat whatever we wanted at a pace we wanted.

The dinner was one hour ago. Mike is already sleeping in bed and I'm smoking my last cigarette for the day while writing this. The moon already rose and is reflected by the water in the bay. It looks awesome. I made sure to take a picture of this.

Well, I'm tired too. We are still suffering from jet-lag (Mike more than me) but the day was still rather exhausting. I hope tomorrow will be just as awesome as today.

G'Night


	3. Day 003

_Here I am again. I know, if I would just upload my other stories as continuesly as I do this one ... writer's block is a bitch :D_

_The picture of Lara Croft belongs to Square Enix and Crystal Dynamics. I am only using it because it fits Sherry so well. So, if you look at it from now on, don't see Lara, see Sherry :D_

* * *

19th of July 2013

Dear Diary,

today was even more awesome than yesterday. We were early for breakfast and I ate so much that I probably gained two pounds already. But how should I have known that the fried pork is so tasty? I actually moaned when I took the first bite and Mike asked me if he should leave me and the pork alone. I laughed and hit him on the head.

After breakfast, we decided to take a walk around the resort. We went through the hotel area towards Diamond Bungalows. I thought it was awesome that you could sleep in a bungalow with the water slashing and sloshing right beneath the wood. Mike said that he had tried to get us a bungalow, but then changed his mind and got us a hotel room instead. I hit him again and he whined like a dog, which made me laugh. When he tried to get to me, I started to run and he chased me.

I came to a stop on a little island with a bar, catching my breath. On the right side there were the Silver Bungalows (which I only knew because of the map I purchased before we went out) and on the left side you could see the vast Diamond Bungalows. I thought it was totally beautiful.

I had forgotten Mike because suddenly he jumped me and when I squealed like a little girl, he laughed his ass off again. For this, I shoved him into the water. I dove after him and we played chase yet again. I won by the way.

We drank some sort of exotic cocktail at the bar and the barkeeper told us a little bit about his work here. His name was Grey. He was almost as tall as Mike with dark brown curls and black eyes. He said he lived in Dallas, Texas, before he migrated here ten years ago. He told us that he loved the island, but tried to stay the hell away from the city. He lived in one of the Silver Bungalows. It was free.

"'s long as I work here, ma'am", he said while grinning at me.

When it was 4 PM we bid Grey goodbye and went back to the hotel. Although we had a map, we got utterly lost. We didn't know where we were and how we would get back to the hotel. We couldn't even see it. Then we encountered another couple, Raymond and Janet, along with their daughter Cindy. With their help, we managed to get back to the hotel in time for dinner and decided to eat together.

Raymond, Janet and Cindy are from New Orleans, Mississippi. They are here on vacation because Raymond, who's an attorney, just got a huge pay-check from one of his better off clients. Janet is a journalist, always looking for new stories to write about. Cindy is in school and doing really good.

Mike told them about his job. What is it with MEN and their JOBS? Why do they always have to be better then the other? I whispered this particular question to Janet and she laughed.

"Don't know, Sherry. Perhaps they have to … compensate something." She waggled her eyebrows and we erupted in laughter.

We talked with Raymond and Janet 'till late into the night. Cindy had already gone to her room (she had one for herself because, well, she's a teenager and teenager's need their private time) and by the time we got up and said 'see ya' to Raymond and Janet, I was bone-tired.

I'm now sitting on the balcony, smoking a cigarette. I do have to buy some tomorrow.

Mike is still up. He says he wants to go down and have a drink in the hotel bar before he comes up again. I nod, because, I'm so tired right now, I could sleep on this diary. He says he will come back as soon as he had his drink. I nod again. He kisses me on my forehead and I feel desire burning through me.

"Wake me up when you get back", I whisper as hoarsely as I can and he shudders. He nods.

He's going now. God, I hope he comes back soon. I can't wait.

G'Night

* * *

_I know it's begging, but it would be really cool if someone told me how I am doing so far and what they think about this story. Is it good or bad? Please, tell me. I'm desperate over here ^^"_


	4. Day 004

_Day 4. Still no reviews. Le sigh. Well, I'll keep writing, you know! _

_Hope you like it._

_Mentions of sexual intercourse._

* * *

20th of July 2013

Dear Diary,

something happened to Mike. I don't know how I know, I just … do. Something must have happened. He seems … different from last night. When he came to the room he threw something against the wall which woke me up. I asked him if something was wrong, but he didn't answer. Instead, he lied next to me and went to sleep immediately. No sex. I was somehow disappointed, but well, what should I do about it? Rape him?

I went back to bed, too, and when I woke up the next morning Mike was already gone. I still can't believe it to be honest. I always assumed that he slept longer than I, but ok, who am I to judge him? He could at least have waited for me.

I took a shower and looked at what to wear today. I decided to go with my blue sleeveless dress and my most comfortable boots. Once done dressing, I went down to breakfast. Mike wasn't there. I started to worry. I told myself to start looking for him once I had breakfast, but when I was halfway through, he suddenly appeared in front of me and apologized for being such an ass to me last night. I forgave him and we ate breakfast in silence together.

But once again, I was dumbstruck. Mike ate meat! I mean MEAT. As in pork, bacon and all the things he wouldn't usually look at because he thought they tasted nasty? He only ate meat when I did it in a meal and only because he didn't want me to forego it too often. Why was he eating so much bacon now?

"Are you alright?", I asked him. He grinned, grease running down his jaw. Disgusting.

"Yes, I am alright love", he chimed and I did a double-take. What was wrong with him?

"You sure?"

"Yes."

End of conversation. I didn't know what to do anymore. I just sat there, appetite completely lost and watched him practically wolfing down the meat. When he was finished, he looked at me and smiled. It was his typical smile, but something was off. He seemed so … distant.

"You wanna fuck?", he suddenly asked. I looked at him as if he grew another head.

"What are you asking me that for?", I countered. His smile transformed into a grin.

"I want you", he said seductively and I shuddered involuntarily. He took my hand in his, stood up and began to drag me from my chair to the elevators. I didn't protest.

"Okay", I sighed and he grinned at me.

When we went back to our room, we fucked for three hours. Mike was insatiable all of a sudden and we used a whole package of condoms. Even then something was off. Usually I felt sated and safe after our lovemaking, now I just felt violated.

Mike finally collapsed and passed out. I removed him from me and sat up. I got into the shower as fast as I could and scrubbed every part of my skin he had touched. What had happened to me, to us? We just got married for god's sake! What happened last night that … changed Mike so much?

I cried in the shower. I don't know how long I sat under the water, but when I came out again, Mike was gone. I sighed and brushed my hair. I looked on my watch. It was already 1 PM. What should I do for the rest of the day?

I went down again, grabbed some lunch and went outside. I sat down at one of the tables and tried to eat something. Suddenly, someone sat down next to me.

"Hey", it was Janet. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"You don't look the part", she said and I just shrugged. I felt so empty. "Everything alright with that husband of yours?"

I wanted to answer yes, but I couldn't. I swallowed. "No."

"What's wrong?"

"He is behaving … strange."

"What strange?"

"The big BAD strange."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"What did he do?"

"He ate meat."

Janet was silent for a few seconds, then she asked. "What's wrong with eating meat?"

I laughed. "He's practically a veggie but not because of the animals. He thinks it's nasty."

"Okay. So he ate meat. Anything else?"

"After breakfast he dragged me into our room and-"

"Room 2034?"

"Yes, how did you-"

"Walls are thin sweetheart", she winked at me. "Ray and I are in 2035." She cooked her head to the side. "So he fucked you raw. What's wrong about THAT?"

I felt the rush of blood to my face. "He seemed … off."

"Off? How?"

"Like … he was somewhere else with his mind."

"Oh, not good." Janet lighted a cigarette. I took one too, my lunch forgotten.

"Yep."

"Well, do you think he's … you know, cheating on you?"

"Why should he? We're newly weds!"

She shrugged nonchalantly. I sighed.

"I don't think he's cheating."

"But you can't be sure."

"You're right."

There was silence between us. When Janet spoke again, we had somehow come to an agreement to not talk about Mike again.

"Anything planned for tonight?"

"Nope."

"Wanna tag along with me? There's this party with the rapper-"

"I don't like rap that much."

"You don't have to", Janet giggled. "He's really hot and the booze is free."

I thought about it for a moment. When the booze was free, I could drink as much as I want and forget about my own problems. Perhaps then would Mike change when he saw me completely intoxicated. I finally nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay. Raymond and Cindy are coming too."

"Is it alright to take your daughter to such a party when she isn't even of age?"

"She won't drink any alcohol."

"If you say so."

"So let's go to your room!"

"...Huh?"

We went to my room together after Janet told me she wanted to look at my clothes so I would have one of the best outfits. I sighed, but went along nonetheless.

So now I am sitting here, half an hour before the party is scheduled. Janet is making herself presentable which means she has blocked the bathroom for the last forty minutes. I am already dressed appropriately and Cindy is sitting on my bed, reading a book. She seems bored.

I don't know why, but something about her is off, too. I can't but my finger on this feeling, but it's there. Perhaps I'm overreacting. I don't know Cindy. This could be her mood everyday and yesterday could have just been an exception.

Janet is finally ready. Raymond will come get us in five minutes and she is busy packing her bag. I am too. I still wear the outfit from earlier today because once Janet had looked through all my clothes she said this was the best outfit I had. Then she tortured me with make-up.

Well, I'm looking moderately good right now. Perhaps Mike will be on the party too. I hope so. Didn't see him since we fucked.

Alright, I'll write about the party tomorrow.

See ya!


	5. Day 005

_Hey guys, what's up? _

_This is my first time writing an accent. Please don't be to hard on me :D. Thank you **evolution-500** for you review. _

* * *

21st of July 2013

**Noon**

OH MY FUCKING GOD!

I can't believe this happened! I can't believe … oh my god, he's dead. Mike's dead! I had to … I had to kill him! He tried to eat me! Oh my god!

I drank so much at the party … Oh god I can't … it happened so fast and … oh god. I came into our room rather late and Mike was there and he sat in the chair facing me and he had blood around his mouth and he screamed and lunged at me and … oh my god he bite me!

What the fuck happened to him I mean he wasn't like this before but now … oh god I can't get it into my head, he's dead he's dead he's dead. I feel like I can' breath what happened oh no he's dead!

I can't write anything else right now, don't even know why I do write this stupid shit here oh god, no, my husband of one week is dead oh MY GOD!

**Night**

Holy shit this is such a FML situation. Why did this happen to me?! WHY?!

Mike is dead. I still … oh my god, he's dead. And I killed him.

I think I know now why I still do this. It's the only thing that keeps me sane right now...

Alright, I start at the beginning. Breath in, breath out … okay, I can start. Oh god, my hand is shaking so bad. I don't … ah, just get it over with.

I came into the room last night. I was drunk, so utterly drunk. I just wanted to go into bed and sleep. I opened the door and … Mike sat there, in the chair besides the bed. He looked so … hungry. He looked at me like I was his breakfast. Well, turns out he wanted to turn me into just that. I don't know why, but all of the sudden he screamed like an animal and lunged at me. I fell, struggled with him. He hovered over me and started to lower his head. He went for my neck, and then OH MY GOD HE BITE ME!

I don't know how, but I managed to grab the nearest lamb. I smashed it to his head as hard as I could and he rolled off me. I sprang to my feet, thankful for the martial arts lessons I took in my youth. I ran to him, looking if he was still alive. I don't know why … I thought I just drank too much and imagined it all, that it was all a joke and that Mike would stand up again and-

I was interrupted, because he stood up, still looking at me like I was just … meat. Meat on legs. Great. So I seized the lamb in my hand and hit him again. He stumbled and the glass of the lamb and the pulp broke into tiny little shards. I had no weapon and Mike would come after me again, I just knew it. I somehow … felt it. I looked around the room as fast as I could, but he jumped at me again. We scrambled to the floor and he pinned my arms above my head. Then he tried to bite me again. Yellow sharp teeth lunged for my flesh, but I kicked him in the balls and he rolled into himself, freeing my hands. I jumped up, looked everywhere and finally found a knife. My pocketknife that I had since I was twelve. I took it and looked at Mike. He suddenly puked some greenish liquid on the floor and stood up again. I didn't know what to do, so I watched him move. His body tensed and I knew he would lung for me again. I let myself fall when he started to jump. He was confused and I finally saw my opportunity. I took the knife and … oh my god, I rammed it into his eyes. As deep as I could. He screamed and fell on top of my, his body twitching for a few seconds as he fought death. Then he was still.

Fuck, I killed my husband who tried to eat me. What does this make me?

After he was dead, I managed to throw him off me and crawled on the floor. I stood up, looking around. I was a little … delusional back then, I think. I stood there in silence trying to breath deeply, and suddenly I felt … more Mike's in front of my door?

I ran to the door, looked it and then somehow managed to drag the large dresser in front of it. I heard screams and a distant banging …

I must have collapsed, because when I woke up, it was already noon and I was lying on the floor. At first, I thought it was only a bad dream and that I just collapsed here because of the large amount of alcohol I drank … but then I saw Mike's unmoving form near me on the floor, his sightless eyes in plain sight … and I cried. I cried so much then. I couldn't even start writing into this diary because I couldn't believe it!

In case your wondering, I'm sitting in a little bungalow right now, not far from the Golden Bungalow District. After I awoke in my room, I packed everything that could be of use in a red backpack. I packed the first aid kit from the bathroom, my toothbrush, underwear, my bikini, shorts, the map, my weeding band, Mike's weeding band (oh god, he's dead!), my brush, a towel and lots of cigarette's. That was it. I retrieved the pocketknife out of Mike's eyes and tried not to look at him. I still can't believe it.

I also got my smart phone, a present from Mike for my birthday, and it's charging cable. Then I dragged the dresser away from the door and stepped out of the room.

At first, I saw nothing but devastation. Lots of trunks lied around the floor and I couldn't help myself but take a look in most of them. There were batteries, cigarettes, money (a lot of money), wires, even circular blades. Why people keep stuff like this in their trunks is beyond me.

For a reason I didn't quite comprehend, I also took a look into Janet's and Raymond's room. There they lied, in a pool of blood. The whole rug was covered in their blood. And Cindy … where was she? Was she okay? Was she like … Mike now?

Perhaps that's why I thought something was off about her. Perhaps I sensed that she was going to turn into such a monster.

I looked around in the room and discovered more cigarettes, a light green dress and another medi kit. I took everything and put it in my backpack. My gaze suddenly fell on the window and I saw that it was shattered. Something must have broken through it. I went to it and tried to look down. There, on the pavement in front of the hotel was Cindy. I couldn't believe it. Why was she lying there?

All of a sudden I heard something. A sound coming from far away on the floor. A scream. A scream like something or someone was ripped into two pieces.

I didn't stay where I was. I ran as fast as I could. I had to get out of the hotel, somewhere safe. I ran out of the room and down the floor. I skidded around a corner and found myself in a hall. It was dark everywhere and the only light source came from outside. I ran there, and heard the scream again. I came to a halt at the balustrade and catched my breath.

The island was still as beautiful as a few days ago, but so utterly quit. I heard a few roars far away, but nothing else. Where did all the people go? What had happened?

I almost had a heart attack when suddenly a man and a woman fell down in front of me. They screamed and I saw the look of utter terror in the woman's eyes, then she was gone. I heard a crunching sound and almost had to vomit because I knew that the both of them had broken several bones and most likely were lying down there in a puddle of blood.

I didn't dare look down. I knew that if I did so, I would vomit and probably scream, attracting attention to me. Oh god, what had happened to this beautiful little island? Did anyone even know that we were here? Did anyone know what was happening here?

I had to get out. Get the hell away from this godforsaken hotel and to someplace safe. What should I do next? I breathed deeply and looked around me. I saw the two elevators. One of them seemed to be defect, but the other one looked promising. Did they even work after everything? I went to them, pressing the button.

Nothing happened.

I managed to get the doors open, but all I could see was a pitch black hole. I didn't even hear a sound. I made a noise of frustration and looked at the other elevator. The doors were wide open and I could see the trap door was closed. I managed to force it open and let myself fall in the elevator. The cabin was lit, thank god. I already wanted to relax, but then a sharp jerk emitted and I dropped to my knees. Suddenly, the elevator shot down and I screamed. Loudly.

A loud bang followed. I was so shaken I could hardly get up. I breathed in and out deeply and tried to calm down, to relax, but all I could think about were the monsters that were surely after my blood. I couldn't explain why, but I felt that they were outside of the elevator, just waiting for the doors to open.

Finally, I had calmed down enough, only to get yet another semi-heart attack. A voice spoke.

"Hello? Can ye hear me? Ye hev te get outte there! If ye run, ye will make it. There is a storage room not far from ye. Ye can get a weapon and fight yer way out!"

"Who are you?", I asked the voice.

"A friend. Now run fer ye life!"

I did as I was told. Obviously, the stranger had hacked into the hotel system and opened the doors for me. I saw nothing at first, only the beautiful island and the scattered trunks. Than I heard a sound.

I didn't even bother looking where it had come from. All I knew was that I wanted to survive and that I had to run to do so. So I did. I ran as fast as I could. The strange voice spoke again.

"Turn left."

I turned left and ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I now heard the monsters coming my way and felt adrenaline rush through my body. I couldn't believe how fast I could run in a life-death situation like this.

I managed to get to the storage room, grabbed a thick pipe and opened the door again. The monsters were waiting for me and as soon as I saw them, I swung my arm back and hit the first one one the right side of the head. He dropped like a potato sack. Ha, serves you right, you fucking monster!

With a scream I attacked the next one and I somehow managed to crush his entire skull, blood splattering everywhere. I didn't even feel sick because of it, only pleasure at seeing those monsters dying at my hands. The third one tried to bite me, but I shoved the blunt end of the pipe into his nose and then crushed his skull too. Only left one.

The fourth monster was a woman and she grabbed me. She was successfully biting me, but I kicked her in the stomach and she let go. When she fell to the ground, I aimed just at the right angle and crushed her skull too.

Afterwards, I was out of breath. The adrenaline was still rushing through my body, but not as much as when I had to run from these monsters. I went into the storage room again and grabbed everything that even resembled a weapon. I found two blades, brass knuckles and a hammer. That was enough. I was pleased with myself and the voice spoke again.

"If ye make a run fer it now, ye can get out o' there. Run te the other end of the corridor and ye will get to the staircase. It winds down all the way te the emergency exit."

"Where does the exit take me?"

"Te the bungalows around the front of the hotel. If ye manage te hold yer ground in one of those, I might be able te get yer help."

"How?"

But silence.

After managing to get to the staircase and killing three monsters on my way down (one ran towards me like a berserk, but I crushed his skull before he even got close) I finally made it outside. There were a few monsters there as well, but I was able to sneak my way around them (But not all. Three more had to die). I then reached an unoccupied bungalow and barricaded myself in there. In the minibar I found something to drink and sat down, relaxing for the first time since I woke up.

So I'm sitting here now, writing. I know that if I'm not careful, the monsters will come, but I sure as hell won't be easy on them. They will have to fight me to the death if they want my flesh that badly.

I'm now going to bed. I made myself one in the bathroom, the only room you can lock in this bungalow. Better safe than sorry.

Don't worry. I will write again tomorrow. If I indeed survive my first night on this island of hell!

See ya … I hope


	6. Day 006

_Here's the sixth chapter. Man, I never wrote a story with this many chapters before. I just hope it will be uploaded on the 22__nd__ still. I'm sorry if it's delayed, but I returned from my vacation today and had to catch a plane. Hehe. _

_Curious thing: Most of my readers are from Germany or Poland._

_Reviews would be awesome!_

22nd July 2013

Dear Diary,

I didn't sleep well last night. Not well as in 'not at all'. Okay, I was able to close my eyes for a few hours, but that was it. The monsters were one thing – I felt them before they even approached the bungalow and for whatever reason, they didn't find me – but the nightmares were worse. Dreams of blood, broken bones, shattered skulls, burning bodies … and Mike.

I don't know when I will be able to close my eyes and not see him. I mean, untill a week ago, we were happily married and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Now … I feel so empty inside, so cold. My heart is clenching when I just think of him, and when I remember why he's dead, it breaks completely.

Oh my god, I killed my husband!

I'm trying to go on, but it's just so damn hard. I don't know if there are other survivors out there of if I'm the only sane person on this island. But wait, there was the man on the radio, wasn't he? He should still be alive. Perhaps he can help me get away from here.

But what if the monsters got to him already and he's now a rotting corpse, or worse, one of them? Should I go look for him of should I wait here for help to arrive?

I thought about these things already this morning and a powerful and depressing thought struck me. What if there is no help coming? What if the government used this island as it's guinea pig for a new biological weapon? I shuddered at this thought and banned it into the back of my head.

I managed to shower a little, the water dripping down as softly as possible. I was afraid the sound of running water would attract the monsters, but I seemed to be mistaken. I was also able to wash my clothes slightly and put them back on. With the heat outside, it was okay to slip into them while they were still wet because they would be dry in no time. Best. Choice. Ever.

A few snacks from the mini fridge of the bungalow later had me standing in front of the door outside. I couldn't feel any monsters outside, so I gripped the handle and slowly pulled the door inwards. A warm breeze and silence met me. I stepped out, looking right and left with a big pipe in my hand, ready to strike. It was probably good I did it. As soon as I started to walk to an entrance surrounded by bushes, I heard someone (something?) scream and felt a monster coming towards me. Then I saw it. It was a kid – a teenager – a local. He wore a red sleeveless shirt and a dark trousers along with a yellow baseball cap. His eyes were yellow and his face was covered in blood. He ran towards me in high speed. I rose the pipe and held it as if I was trying to hit a baseball with it. When he was near, I aimed and just before he reached me, I slammed the pipe at his head. It flew off, crushed rather badly and the body fell before me, covering the sand colored pavement beneath my feet with a pool of blood.

I breathed in, then breathed out. Man, that was crazy. Were there more monsters like that one?

"I need a blade", I said to myself. "A blade … and a drink!"

I continued my way and passed a swimming pool. In it lied several corpses, but I wasn't so sure about them. Just as I was about to leave them there and pass them completely, they suddenly got up and started to come to me. They weren't as fast as the one I just killed, but they were many and I knew that I would be in trouble once they reached me. I started to run and looked left and right, watching out for more monsters. I felt two ahead of me, along with the four that currently chased me. And then there was a presence that got closer continually.

"Fuck", I swore. It was a runner again. He screamed at the top of his lungs and this time I was struck before I could crush his skull in with the pipe. Not only that, but the pipe was starting to fall apart and I didn't know if there was another weapon near me. I ran as fast as I could, sensing six presences behind me. Damn. I looked around frantically now, and finally found a corpse with a knife in it. I kneeled down in midrun, grabbed the knife and faced the six monsters.

Two of them were women. They wore bikinis, both covered with blood sprinkles. They other four were men. The first one was short and wore khaki trousers with a red sleeveless shirt, the second was slightly taller with black swim trunks, the third was tall as a giant with a muscled chest and brown swim trunks and the last one was like the second one, sporting a dark red cap and wearing nothing at all. When I saw what the monsters had bitten off of him when he was infected, I almost vomited.

I started thrusting the knife into the eye of one of the women. She dropped dead instantly, but the other one grabbed me. She tried to bite, snapping her teeth shut multiple times, but I swung my right hook in her face and got free. The next to die was the second man. I managed to cut his aorta when I swung my arm at him with as much force as I could, blood flying in all directions. Most of it probably fell on me, but in this moment, I couldn't care less. I managed to cut off the leg of the tall giant, but again I was grabbed. This time it was the smallest guy, trying to rip of a large chunk of my throat.

"No way in hell you bastard!", I snarled and punched him in his face. I then cut his arms off, giving me some time to take out the other four monsters. The knife was falling apart slowly and I had to kill them fast. I looked around and almost missed the naked dude throwing himself at me. Well, almost. When he jumped, I leapt out of the way and he fell on the second woman, who was trying to get off the ground to eat me. The naked dude clamped his teeth into the woman's face and probably liked the taste. He started feasting on her and I did have one less problem. The giant was crawling on the ground towards me and the small guy kept coming in my direction. I thought about the situation and decided to kill the one without arms first.

He snapped at me, his teeth sharp and deadly and all yellow. I stood still suddenly and his head lunged forward. When he didn't have as much balance as before, I gripped his neck and with a sudden jerk, broke it. I've had never done this before and I felt a rush of adrenalin running through me. I felt great.

I managed to ram the knife into the giant's throat and he fell like a sack. I risked a look at the woman and her cannibal, but they were trying to eat each others faces, literally. I had to smother my laugh at this thought and stealthily walked away, not even breathing as to not make any unnecessary sounds. I somehow managed to get away from them and took off in the opposite direction.

I again passed a few pools and one or three monsters tried to attack me, but I was able to either outrun or kill them. By the time I arrived at the street I was utterly exhausted. Running constantly and fending of monsters wasn't something I wanted to do every day, but I didn't know if I would be able to leave this god damn island. I tried to catch my breath and looked right and left. On the left side, the street continued on in curves and from the screams coming from this direction, it was probably filled with monsters. On the right side, the street continued, too, but not that long. I could see that it led to a big building with the words LIFEGUARD STATION fading in red ink on the wall.

Now was the question, where should I go? I was completely worn out and tried to list the pros and cons about each direction in my head. What would be the path of less dying and more surviving?

*PROs for LIFEGUARD STATION

medical equipment

smaller place (don't have to fight hordes and hordes of monsters)

an antenna

perhaps food

*CONs for LIFEGUARD STATION

no information

crowded with monsters (perhaps?)

antenna defect

*PROs for street

- ?

*CONs of street

DEATH

Okay, I pretty soon decided which way I would go. I hoped that the LIFEGUARD STATION wasn't filled with monsters and that I would be able to get my hands on some bandages. The medikit was awesome and stuff, but I would probably need it for the various bruises and cuts and bites I got when fighting.

I sighed deeply and suddenly noted that my dress was dry again. Perfect. I held my chin a little higher and started walking towards the LS. When you weren't walking into the direction of certain death, the island was very beautiful. The nature didn't seem bothered by the cannibals crawling and eating and killing all over the place. Maybe nature wanted to take over on this island again and was therefore spreading this stuff that made monsters sick? Oh god, what was I doing? Nature trying to kill people by unleashing a virus that turned them back into barbaric cannibalists?

I sighed deeply and finally reached the LS. There was an iron gate at the entrance and I looked for an alternative to get in there. Then I spotted a small door directly across from me. If I rounded the corner, I would be able to get there. So I made my way there, hoping to get in fast, but found myself in front of … a card reader? Why did they need such high security on a mere LIFEGUARD STATION? What was there to steal?

But okay, foreign lands, foreign … minds. I just contemplated how to get in there, although the card reader was definitely there to keep me out, when I heard a car approach. I steeled myself for another insult and imagined a crazy monster in front of the wheel, when the drove appeared.

My jaw dropped completely to the ground when I saw humans, _real _humans sitting on and in the car. It was a jeep and on the back sat like ten survivors. In the seats sat a black man with a tattoo on his face and a brown-haired man with glasses. The black man looked my way and his eyes widened, then he drove through the opening iron gate I had stood mere minutes before. First I didn't realize what was going on, but then it registered in my head and I ran towards the gate as fast as I could.

"Hey", I screamed and the survivors looked my way, some with hopeful faces, some completely depressed. There were many with blood on their bodies and they all looked somewhat shaken to their core. The gate was about to close, but I managed to get through and then looked at the people in the jeep. The black man got out and looked at me like he had seen a ghost.

"I can't believe it", he said. "Another one."

I thought he meant another _survivor_, but from his tone, I realized he was in for something totally different. I cooked my head to the side.

"What do you mean?", I asked and he looked at the station, then back at me. The guy with the glasses got out of the car and helped the others on the back of the jeep to get off.

"I mean another _immune_", he said and I felt like someone had taken away the ground beneath my feet. Immune? I? I didn't know what to say. He must have sensed it, because he smiled at me slightly.

"There are four others that are immune to this shit", he explained. "They were the ones who secured the station. I'm the head lifeguard. Sinamoi's the name."

He extended his hand and I shook it, suddenly shivering.

"Perhaps we should go inside and talk further", I just nodded my head at him and he led the way. The other survivors didn't so much as glance at us and I felt like an outsider already. I sighed. What was going to happen?

When we reached the second level, Sinamoi walked into room and I followed him. I saw blood everywhere and a few corpses lay strewn all over the place. I gulped. This was a massacre.

The room was actually the service center of the LIFEGUARD STATION. Inside where several computers and desktops, along with a radio. A large cable led to an antenna and at a wall hang a map of the island. Banoi. Beautiful yet deadly. Yay.

In the middle of the room stood four people, all equally covered in blood. One of the man was the rapper Sam B. I had seen the day before Mike … before everything changed. The other were unfamiliar.

One of them was a black woman with tattoos on her arms, clad in a black dress. She was quite beautiful if you didn't look at the blood so much. She had a few bite marks at her right arm and at her neck. The second one was a Chinese, small with black hair and a pretty frame. She wore the outfit of a secretary at the hotel, but I just couldn't imagine her sitting behind a table, filling out bills. She had something about her that was off. Her stance indicated that she was rather good in at least on martial art, because she balanced herself rather well. Perhaps it was a hobby of hers?

The last one was a tall man with a bear and shaved brown hair. He was slightly familiar, but I couldn't put him anywhere. He wore an open shirt and a pair of jeans that ended just over his knees. He was slightly handsome, but not my type. Wow, here I was, a black widow, thinking about the next guy I could shag. God, what had happened to me?

The atmosphere in the room was awkward and Sinamoi cleared his throat.

"These four are Purna, Logan, Xian Mei and Sam B. Guys, this is", he looked at me. I grinned, slightly embarrassed because I had forgotten to tell him my name.

"Sherry McMallow", I provided. He nodded.

"Sherry here seems to be another of those that are immune", he said and the four looked at me with critical eyes. When they saw the bites at my throat and took in the fact that I wasn't out for their flesh yet, they seemed relieved. Logan nodded. "Whatever this shit is", Sinamoi continued. "You five are our only hope of survival. Without you, we would be toast within the next week."

"Okay", I said slowly. "I get that I am immune to this thing. But what the fuck is _it_?! An experiment gone wrong? Biological warfare? Or something natural? Man, so many questions, so few answers."

"We also don't know", Purna said. "Whatever this is, it's spreading. And fast. It has probably reached the city by now, if it originated here in the resort. If this isn't the case, then ..."

"Then the whole island is … oh god, we're not going to make it out of this alive, are we?"

I looked around and saw sober faces. No one really believed in the possibility of survival, although four of the five were immune. My head swam. My vision blurred. My breath hitched.

"Fuck", I murmured before I passed out.

I woke up again at night. A cold breeze swept through a window and I groaned. I was dark. I couldn't see a thing. Someone cried.

"Hello?", I asked softly and the sobs stopped. A candle was lit and I saw a woman sitting before me. Like so many others, she only wore a bikini.

"How are you?", she asked me. I shrugged.

"I'm okay. I fainted, didn't I?"

"Yes", she wiped the tears away. "You're immune too, like Purna and the others?"

"Yes I am."

"Then you're our hope."

"Guess so", I shrugged again. "Could we turn on a light? I don't see anything in here."

"I'm sorry", she said and lit another candle with the burning one. Then she sat the second beside me. "The light attracts these things, that's why we keep it as low as possible at night." She seemed shaken. "If you want, you can have this candle too. I'm going to sleep. Well, trying to sleep." She chuckled sadly.

"Okay", I said and she gave me her candle too, turned around and lied down on the ground. She started crying again. I felt bad, because I couldn't find a way to comfort her, to tell her that everything would be better soon. But I didn't really think so, too, and I didn't want to lie to her. I sighed. Fuck my life.

That was what led to me sitting here, writing the day in my diary. I'm not sure if I'm ever going to make it out of here alive, but I know one thing for sure.

If I go down, I do it in a fight!

G'Night.


	7. Day 007

_Hey. This chapter is rather short because I'm tired and I have to get up early tomorrow. _

_It doesn't hurt to leave reviews. Even criticism is appreciated. Seriously, I want to get better at writing, but I can't do so if I don't know your opinion._

_OMG I'm begging again. _

* * *

23rd of July 2013

Dear Diary,

today was rather uneventful considering our situation. I woke up rather late, when most of the others were already walking around the STATION, trying to see if they could find anything useful in here. Because we had not much food, our meals were rationed. I ate a banana and drank some water, but not much. We were fourteen survivors and we all had to eat.

While I was eating, Purna sat next to me. She obviously wanted to have a conversation with me. I let her.

„Where are you from?", she asked me.

„Orlando, Florida. In the US."

„The one with Disney Land?"

„Yep, the one and only."

„I always wanted to see Disney Land when I was small."

„Well, it isn't that much fun. I went there like five times already and I have to say that it becomes rather boring after the first two visits."

Purna laughed. I somehow felt that beneath her tough exterior she was a softie.

„I'm from Sydney."

„You look like an aborigine", I told her and she smiled at me.

„You're the first foreigner who can tell where I'm from. Yes, I'm an aborigine."

„But what were you doing in Sydney, then?"

„I'm a cop.", I was flabbergasted.

„Really?"

„No, I … I _was_ a cop."

„Oh", I looked her once over. „What happened?"

„There was this guy", she started. „I knew he was molesting his daughter and I even had evidence. You know what he did? Buyed himself out, that bloody asshole." She took a deep bite from what looked like a sandwhich. „Because the law couldn't protect the girl, I did. I followed this bastard one late night and shot him."

„Did you kill him?"

„No, I didn't", she looked at me with a serious expression. „If I'm going to survive this island, I will go back and finish what I started. He won't get away."

„What happened to you after you shot him?"

„They threw me out", she looked sober but also sad. „Stripped me of my mark and threw me out of the police station like a bloody criminal." She sighed deeply. „Don't get me wrong, it wasn't easy there. I was the only female police officer in that station, as well as the only aborigine ever who became an officer."

„That must have been hard for you."

„It was", she smirked. „But everything that happened to me in this station only made me stronger to survive the shit I have to face now."

I nodded. She looked at me.

„What are you doing for a living?"

„Oh, nothing as cool as your job."

„Come on, tell me. Everything could be helpful on this island."

I hesistated. „I'm a … I'm a nanny."

„Oh", she said. „So you nurse other people's children?"

„Yes, that's what I do."

„What's so bad about it?"

„Well", I sighed deeply. „If I had done something different, I perhaps could have prevented everything from happening. I could have protected Mike."

„Mike", Purna murmured. My eyes became wet when she mentioned his name. I sniffed and rubbed over my eyes.

„He's … _was_ my husband."

„Dead?"

„Yes", I breathed. „He … he turned into one of those monsters … he threw himself at me and I … I had to kill him! I killed him! We were only married for a few days and I killed him!"

I sobbed and Purna hugged me close. She ran her fingers through my hair.

„Don't worry", she whispered. „Your heart will heal. You will never forget him, but someday you can think about him without your heart breaking apart."

I sniffed again. We remained like this for a few minutes untill I finally managed to calm myself.

„I'm sorry", I said, Wiping my tears away. She just smiled.

„I would have reacted the same if I had to kill my husband", she said in a sothing voice. „And for you to manage two days after you had to kill him, not breaking down … you're strong, even if you don't know it."

I nodded slightly, but my heart was still shrouded in guilt. I didn't know if it would ever go away.

Purna and I worked together for the rest of the day. We were asked by Jack to get rid of a monster in the medical room and after we did so, he rewarded us with some money. We did other chores, such as getting grates from point A to point B and helping Jack with the wounded. Soon after we were finished we sat on the roof of the STATIONand overlooked the stars.

„I want to go home", I said softly when I thought of the sky in my hometown. Banoi was in the southern hemisphere and there were a dozen differences to the night sky I saw in Orlando.

„I know what you mean", Purna pulled out a pack of cigarettes out of a small bag strapped to her left leg and I moaned with happiness. She offered me one and soon we were smoking, the white dunst swirling above us towards the sky.

„Will we be able to survive?", I suddenly asked. Purna shrugged.

„I don't think we will get any help here", she stated and I nodded. „Not counting the radio guy."

„You heard him, too?"

„Yes. You too?"

„He helped me out of the hotel."

„Ah, I see. He tried the same with us others, but we got attacked by monsters. Sinamoi and a guy named James saved us."

„James? Is here a James?"

„No. He took a group of people to the lighttower down the street."

„Ah, I see."

How long we sat there, we didn't know. Purna was on watch for tonight and I wished her good luck. She gave me a thumbs-up and went down. I stayed on the roof for a little while, thinking about my life up untill now. Were there experiences that I could use here on this island of hell?

I'm still sitting on the roof, writing. I can't believe I've been here for a week already. Is this really okay, writing, while the people around me are dying? What if I'm the next-? What if-


End file.
